NiGHTS vs Crash
NiGHTS vs Crash is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group D Match 5! NiGHTS from the eponymous series (nominated by Ma19620109) takes on Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous series (nominated by The saiyan jedi)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena (Cues music) "Here we go then, ladies and gentlemen, with match number 5 of Group D!" the announcer's voice boomed over the arena. The titantron flared into life, revealing the combatants as they emerged from their respective portals. "And the bottom line is that NiGHTS, who has only managed two draws so far, must win to guarantee their place in the quarters! The stakes could not be higher" NiGHTS eyes their opponent. "So you're my next opponent, huh? I'll make this quick." NiGHTS said, charging a ball of purple energy. Crash clenched his fists and grinned, also itching to get the fight underway. HERE WE GO! The ball of energy left NiGHTS' hand and flew at Crash, who rolled away from it and began to run at NiGHTS, who continued lobbing energy blasts at their adversary. The bandicoot managed to avoid each and every one of them, soon closing the distance. He threw out a roundhouse kick, which a raised arm from NiGHTS blocked and the Nightmaren retaliated with a punt of their own, then taking to the air to cast more purple energy blast attacks. The energy rained down hard on the bandicoot, but he was able to keep going, equipping his Fruit Bazooka and firing at will, aiming to shoot NiGHTS back down to striking distance. NiGHTS used their flight to their advantage, flipping and gliding away from all the rounds fired from Crash's weapon. The Nightmaren flew behind Crash and charged at him with a Drill Dash, to which Crash responded by spinning on the spot, clocking NiGHTS in the face with his bazooka, sending his opponent crashing into the forcefield. NiGHTS bounced hard off the forcefield, but regained composure as Crash began firing on them again with his Fruit Bazooka. "Have to get rid of that gun of his." NiGHTS thought to themselves, flying towards Crash at a high speed. Crash attempted the same plan, swinging for NiGHTS with his weapon, but the Nightmaren flipped away from the swing and delivered a Drill Dash into the bandicoot's chest, then followed up with a quick kick combination, which made him drop his bazooka to the ground. Crash gathered himself and growled. He ran for NiGHTS, who took to the air. The bandicoot jumped up and grabbed onto NiGHTS' leg, trying to drag them down to the surface again. NiGHTS stomped on Crash's face, trying to pry him off, which worked to no avail. Crash sunk his teeth deep into NiGHTS' leg, which caused the Nightmaren to slip off balance. NiGHTS flew towards the forcefield and swung their leg into it, trying to loosen Crash's grip. This seemed to help slightly, but the bandicoot wasn't for letting go just yet. Crash climbed onto NiGHTS' chest, wrapping his arm around his foe's neck, dragging them to the ground with great intensity. He then leaped up and delivered a succession of powerful stomps to NiGHTS' chest. As he attempted a stomp on the Nightmaren's face, NiGHTS rolled to one side, then swung their leg around and tripped Crash, who landed flat on his face. Crash was slow to gather himself and NiGHTS took this opportunity to take to the air and deliver a powerful Drill Dash into Crash's back, splitting the bandicoot in two. The crowd cheered as the titantron declared NiGHTS the winner. The Nightmaren glanced down at their defeated foe. "How did this thing top the group?" they wondered, before the pair were vacated from the arena. DBX! Conclusion "About damn time NiGHTS got a win! And at the most crucial time, too! This does mean we'll be saying goodbye to Merkava and Sephiroth, regardless of the outcome of their match, but credit to the Nightmaren for punching their ticket to the quarters! This battle's winner is NiGHTS!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights